


Hawaiian Ending

by misura



Category: FlashForward
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fate, man," Demitri said. He looked surprisingly good in white. Hot, too, in both senses of the word. "You can't fight this stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Ending

Ten years ago, Mark wouldn't have believed anyone telling him he'd be getting married to his best (male) friend on a Hawaiian beach.

Two years ago, he'd have doubted it rather strongly. April 29th, 2016 had still seemed like a pretty short time for his life to get quite so turned about, no matter how things seemed to be shaping up between Lloyd and Olivia.

And now here he was.

"It's fate, man," Demitri said. He looked surprisingly good in white. Hot, too, in both senses of the word. "You can't fight this stuff."

"That's not what I remember," Mark said, then hoped there wasn't actually a special place in Hell for people who reminded their would-be spouses of that time they'd almost gotten murdered by a madman on their wedding day. "Sorry."

"You saved my life." Demitri shrugged. "All ends well that ends well."

"Hey, who else was going to be saving _my_ life, next time I needed someone to have my back?"

"True," Demitri said. "You do have this knack for getting in trouble."

"And getting out again," Mark said, because he did.

"With a bit of help. Or actually a _lot_ of help."

Mark considered arguing the point. It was all in good fun, really; they'd probably had this argument hundreds of times since they'd become partners. It never got old, and it never got entirely resolved. It was just one of those things.

On the other hand, it was a lovely day. Sunny, and they were on a beach in Hawaii. Plenty of better things to do with their time than go through the same old argument.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess I'm lucky that way. Thanks for that, by the way. I appreciate it."

Demitri gave him the questioningly raised eyebrow. "Heat getting to you?"

"No. Just figured we might go for a swim or something."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great." Mark grinned. "Last one in the water owes the first one a blowjob?"

"You're going to cheat again, aren't you? You always do that."

"It's called 'being prepared', Dem." Like wearing swimming trunks under your normal clothes, because you figured that, being in Hawaii, you might want to get into the water at some point.

"No." Demitri shook his head. "It's definitely called cheating. But what the hell, fine, you're on."


End file.
